Six degrees of Jethro Gibbs
by mysterie
Summary: Like with Kevin Bacon lets play a game, how many degrees of separation to Jethro Gibbs


This is a little quibble I thought up of after finding out Ralph Waite who played Gibbs' Dad would be playing Booth's Grandfather Hank. A plot bunny appeared and told me I had to write this. I know you'll have to suspend belief a bit as Gibbs left home in '76 and he was either 18 or so and Booth was supposed to be born in 1971 but please just go with it, thanks. This is a one-shot and I may re-edit the ending I don't quite like it.

I am still working on the Tony/Logan NCIS/Dark Angel story and I really got to change that stupid title. By the way I wished I owned my own Gibbs, a Tony, or a Booth but alas I am only borrowing them for this story and will return them to Hart Hanson, Donald Bellisario, and crew. Even a Probie would be nice to help clean my house and wash my car.

**Six degrees of Jethro Gibbs**

Gibbs answered his phone with his customary snarl, "Gibbs!"

"Son. It's me"

"Hey Dad, what's up? Is the home treating you fine?" About a year ago Jackson sold his house and the store and moved closer to Washington. He moved to a highly rated assisted living facility to be closer to his son after the reconciliation but also because of health concerns with his heart.

"Just saw the shrimp. Wanted to give you an update."

A heavy silence weighted the air between them. Gibbs thought back to the still throbbing old pain. Contrary to what many people knew, except a few, was what truly separated him from his father for nearly 30 years. The true reason had much to with a little baby boy back when he was an idiot teenager. He was a young delinquent who caroused quite a bit and never thought of responsibility. A very short-term girlfriend came back with a precious gift one that he did not know of for many years until the dark days of "after Sharon and Kelly".

When the Jethro's girlfriend callously dropped off a little baby boy his father felt he was too old and bitter to raise a grandchild, especially since he was doing such a great job with Jethro. He also knew his son was too young and irresponsible to raise a child. Not to mention Jethro was constantly having trouble with the law. Knowing how his son was at that time he felt it was best Jethro no nothing of the child.

His father never told Jethro and his mother he had another son with a woman in Philly years before he met Jethro's mother. Unknown to his current family he still kept in contact with said son, Eddie. Eddie's mother had met the man of her dreams while pregnant and the man had no problems accepting the boy as his own and gave him his last name of Booth. But he was a good man so he made sure that Eddie knew he also had a biological father that cared for him as well and he never had a problem with Jackson spending time with him as well. The one thing Jackson was never allowed to do was to take Eddie home with him, he was only allowed to visit. From that came the agreement between Eddie's mother and husband and Jackson that Eddie would never know about Jack's other family and that his father's name was Hank, Jack's middle name. Jackson felt embarrassment over what was a youthful indiscretion and had also just fell in love and married Jethro's mother so he had no problems with the agreement.

He took the boy, unnamed to Eddie who was then married but was having problems conceiving. Eddie welcomed the chance to raise the boy as their own, naming him Seeley after Jack's father. His son and his wife raised the boy thinking it was his father's love child. But like with all MOAS (Mother of All Secrets) he found out about Jack's other family and who the boy's father was. The fact all his parents lied to him and that Seeley was actually his half-brother's son began eating at him. He became easily angered, manic depressive. His condition was exasperated when his wife left him after he developed signs of violence toward her. The resentment built and he began drinking to cover some of the pain and depression. Then in his drunken stupors he became abusive to his sons, his anger typically focused on then young Seeley.

When Jackson found out he was horrified, he could not tell Jethro as he was beginning a life with Shannon and a new baby, not to mention he had just began reconciliations through Shannon. So he took in his two grandchildren when he could and raised them until Seeley joined the Military much like Jethro had done many years ago. In that time Jethro lost his wife Shannon and Kelly and Jackson knew he had to do something to keep Jethro from losing his will to live. Telling him gave him the will to live but at a horrible cost. Still hurt over Shannon and Kelly's deaths and angry over what his father kept from him created the deep chasm. It was so wide and uncrossable until the murder of the soldier brought Jethro back to his home town.

Of course in all that time after Jethro knew about Seeley he thought by then it was best for the boy to stay ignorant of his parentage no matter how much Jackson wanted his Jethro to tell him. When Seeley was in the military he was able to get friends to keep an eye on him. When Seeley was taken hostage in the Middle East he didn't know but Jethro was a major factor in locating and having people rescue him. When Seeley unfortunately, well to Gibbs eyes much to Tobias's amusement, joined the FBI he was proud especially since he became such a fine agent. Fornell who was one of the few people who knew Gibbs secret laughed about the Gibbs genes for fine investigators.

"How's he doing?"

"I thought Tobias spies on him for you."

"Dad, he does not spy, he keeps me updated on how his career is going but you can tell me how HE is doing."

"He's doing well. Parker too, bright boy, so much energy much like that Tony of yours. Interesting partner, you know her?"

"Yeah Tobias tells me she's ballsy and extremely smart. Violent enough and has issues with idioms that he thinks she and Ziva are long lost sisters."

Jackson chuckled, "She actually reminds me of Shannon with her no nonsense approach, if you squint the hair is almost red. I have a feeling they're gonna break that Rule 12 of yours."

Jackson could feel the glare his son was giving over the phone, if it could kill the phone would be melted. Jack always made fun of Jethro's love of the rules. Of course he knew Shannon came up with them so he never messed with Shannon, his son on the other hand...

"Dad you didn't do anything..."

"Nah he's doing lousy without my help. But they seem to be heading for that train wreck of happiness." Jackson's tone changed to a soft one that came before a long, often argument. "You gotta tell him you know? It would be good for him to know his old man would not of beat the crap out of him and he is made of good stuff."

Jackson always felt part of the reasons why Seeley such a hard time with his gambling habit and had such an unnatural fear when Parker was born was because he believed he came from an additive personality of a father who beat on his kids. He felt if Jethro made it known he was Seeley's father Seeley would be better for it. But Jethro felt his son was better without him knowing and was doing fine without that knowledge.

"No Dad, you took care of that a long time ago", Gibbs snipped. "He's gotta a good life, he doesn't need an old man like me looking over his shoulder."

"Son..."

"No Dad, it's okay. It's been a long time and he's better without me anyways. Tobias keeps me updated on his progress. It's better this way."

Jethro was proud, proud his son was good of a sniper as him with such a distinguished career, but sad that he had to take too many lives much like he did. He was never disappointed in his son even with the unexpected birth of his grandson or the gambling problem. He like Jethro was tough and capable of bouncing back. But of all that he could be proud of his son there was one thing that always disappointed him, not at Seeley, but that....

"I Just wished.."

"Son?"

"Why'd he have to join the Army when he could have been a Marine!?!"

His Dad's silence ended the call.


End file.
